Tourner la page
by Kitsune5179D
Summary: Si la fin d'Emma est très romantique et prévisible, voici ce qui aurait aussi pu arriver!    Emma x Hans!


Bonjour à tous!^^

Je sors tout juste d'une longue visualisation des 2 saisons de Victorian Romance Emma, dont je recommance chaudement la lecture et l'anime. Petit hic dans tout ça, je n'ai pas aimé la fin, que je juge trop "gentille" et "conformiste". Donc, pour tous ceux qui veulent la fin alternative, la voilà!

Je précise que contrairement à mes autres fanfictions qui sont portées yaoi, celle-ci reste dans le cadre hétérosexuel. Par contre, des scènes érotiques sont à prévoir, donc je classe ça en rating M.

Cette fic devrait prendre au plus 3 ou 4 chapitres.

L'histoire originale d'Emma ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages. Je ne fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture! ^.^

PS: La fiction débute au moment où William retrouve Emma à la porte de sa nouvelle maison, dans l'épisode 9. Elle diverge de l'anime vers l'épisode 10-11... Le premier chapitre est plus une introduction faite par divers POV, la suite sera plus narrative.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

**Coupable**

**.**

POV Hans

.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne maintenant? Alors qu'elle pouvait à nouveau sourire et essayer de trouver son bonheur?

Il ne peut donc pas la laisser en paix?

C'est un bel homme, riche de surcroît, il pourrait en choisir une autre... Mais non, c'est Emma qu'il a décidé d'avoir, et elle a beau vouloir laisser ses blessures se refermer, il revient pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il lui promet de veiller sur elle, de persuader son père, mais quelle preuve de tout ça lui apporte-t-il? Aucune. Il ne fait que lancer de belles paroles, sans prendre la peine d'agir en homme... Si je pouvais, je m'avancerais pour lui fermer cette porte au nez!

Mais je ne peux pas. La décision en revient à Emma, je ne peux décider pour elle.

Elle semble si fragile, le cœur si lourd, les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser ceux de cet homme. Ne voie-t-il pas qu'il l'embarrasse? Elle lui demande de partir. Elle s'excuse... Pourtant, ce n'est pas à elle de s'excuser! Je... j'aimerais pouvoir le chasser, lui dire en face ce que je pense de ce qu'il lui fait...

Mais Madame Molders arrive à ce moment, et l'homme s'en va, lançant à Emma les dernières mots pour achever de la torturer.

je haïs cet homme...

.

.

POV Emma

.

Je referme la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Comment ais-je pu penser qu'il serait si facile de tourner la page?

Mon cœur est aussi lourd qu'il était léger à mon retour à la demeure des Molders... Je me sens coupable d'avoir cru que je pouvais essayer de trouver mon bonheur en prenant une autre voie. Je me sens coupable d'avoir pu penser que je pourrais l'oublier. Il m'aime tant, comment pourrais-je le trahir ainsi?

Pourtant, je sais que je pourrais trouver mon bonheur là où est ma place. J'avais commencé à être véritablement heureuse d'avoir une situation stable, des amis sur qui compter, un chez-moi où rentrer... Mais il vient tout briser avec ses mots doux et son regard désespéré... Comment pourrais-je être assez cruelle pour lui dire que je voudrais que tout cela cesse? Que j'aimerais qu'il ne me torture plus ainsi, me rappelant sans cesse qu'il m'aime désespérément... Que mon âme ne se sente plus coupable de l'avoir fait m'aimer...

.

XXXXX

.

POV Nanette

.

Il l'a fait! Hans a parlé à ce Gentleman qui guettait Emma en face de la demeure tout les jours. L'homme est partit, et Emma a semblé déchirée entre le soulagement et la peine. Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit si dur pour elle? Elle est si gentille, si douce, que j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse vouloir lui faire de la peine... Et pourtant, c'est ce que cet homme fait.

Je l'ai bien observé l'homme quand Hans lui disait ses quatre vérités. Et quand il lui a dit qu'imposer son amour à Emma était égoïste et arrogant, il a semblé comprendre un peu. Mais il a renouvelé l'annonce de sa détermination et est partit.

Dommage que ça n'ai pas tourné en duel entre Hans et lui, ça aurait été si romantique! Les autres domestiques ne parlent plus que de ça! Il est si amusant de songer à Hans, si sérieux et si patient habituellement, qui jouerais le rôle du prince défenseur d'Emma!

Je devrais parler à Emma, pour lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours une amie à mes yeux. Elle doit avoir besoin de se sentir soutenue, et entourée... Dès que j'aurais fait les lits de l'étage, j'irais la retrouver...

Ah! Hans est en train de lui parler! Et de l'inviter à sortir? C'est si délicat de sa part! Si mignon... Et ça lui fera sans doute du bien, elle sort peu ces derniers temps, de l'air frais lui changera les idées... Il faut que je raconte ça aux filles en cuisine, elles ne vont jamais le croire!

.

XXXXX

.

POV Hans

.

Je m'en doutais... J'ai voulu faire trop vite, et je n'ai pas su trouver les bons mots. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de discours...

J'aurais aimé lui dire que je ressentais pour elle une affection sincère, mais je n'ai su que bafouiller que je me contenterais d'être un moyen pour elle d'oublier cet homme. Je me sens vraiment idiot. Mais au moins, elle a pu sourire de nouveau, et oublier quelques heures ses ennuis en se promenant avec moi. J'aurais aimé que cela dure plus longtemps. Je devrais l'inviter à nouveau, mais je n'ose pas.

.

XXXXX

.

POV Emma

.

Nanette est si gentille. Elle est tellement prévenante avec moi, et elle sait toujours trouver les bons mots. Elle pense que j'irais bien avec Hans, et je me suis sentie rougir en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit avant que nous rentrions. Sa déclaration était maladroite, mais elle m'a fait entrevoir tant de choses.

J'ai la possibilité de faire autre chose de ma vie. Il y a d'autres personnes qui pourront m'aimer et me rendre heureuse. Cela m'a étonnamment réconfortée.

Mais cela m'a également fait de la peine. Je me sens coupable d'avoir ce genre de pensées alors que William reste si fidèle et déterminé envers moi. Mais la première faute n'était-elle pas de me laisser aller à aimer un homme d'un autre monde que le mien? De lui laisser l'espoir de m'avoir alors que je savais que ce serait impossible? De n'avoir pas eut la force de me tenir éloignée de lui pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose? quelle vanité que d'avoir pensé qu'il ne pourrait trouver personne d'autre. Cette jeune femme avec laquelle il s'était fiancée était sans doute plus digne de lui que moi. Et elle semblait si heureuse avec lui... Et lui aussi.

Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que sa place est avec elle... Je pourrais alors faire mon deuil de lui, et tourner la page sur cette chimère, afin de commencer à me construire un avenir à moi.

.

XXXXX

.

POV Hans

.

Il est encore revenu. Il lui a fait une déclaration enflammée, la sommant de le retrouver à la fontaine du Cristal Palace dans une semaine si elle l'aimait.

Elle semble maintenant plus pensive que jamais, mais quand je passe dans le jardin où elle a la charge de cueillir les plantes aromatiques pour le souper, j'entends ses sanglots étouffés et je passe comme si je n'avais rien vu, pour ne pas qu'elle croie que je profite de sa peine pour essayer de la séduire.

Les domestiques parlent comme jamais de tout cette histoire, et je sais par Nanette que Tasha encourage Emma à se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Elle doit penser qu'elle agit pour le bien d'Emma, et j'aimerais lui prouver le contraire... Mais je n'en ais pas le droit. Si Emma décide de ne pas y aller, alors je pourrais la considérer comme libre, et lui témoigner l'affection que je lui porte.

.

Je me lève le cœur lourd, et réveille mon voisin de chambre pour qu'il s'habille. C'est aujourd'hui. Ira-t-elle? Je me sens déchiré... Si son bonheur doit être auprès de lui, je m'inclinerais, mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe.

Le temps passe trop lentement, les tâches de la journée me paraissent si ennuyeuses...

Elle est sortie maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je me sens résigné ou peiné... Mais c'est à elle de choisir.

.

C'est la panique!

L'incendie se propage de plus en plus, et nous en parvenons pas à l'éteindre! Je donne l'ordre aux autres domestiques d'évacuer, quand Emma arrive, essoufflée, un seau de cendre à la main. Je l'arrête pour lui dire qu'il est trop tard, et entends Tasha lui demander pourquoi elle est revenue. je réalise alors que si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle n'est pas avec lui. Mon cœur s'allège, mais je déchante vite quand elle veut monter dans sa chambre récupérer quelque chose de "très important". Sans doute un souvenir de lui. Submergé d'inquiétude, et d'une bonne part de jalousie, je l'arrête, et nous sortons au moment où les pompiers arrivent.

Quel idiot je fais... Pour qu'elle mette sa vie en danger pour un souvenir de lui, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment l'aimer.

(nda: C'est là que ça diverge!^^)

J'entre dans sa chambre et la trouve assise sur son lit. Elle tient entre les doigts un collier... c'est assurément un cadeau de lui. Je prend alors mon courage à deux mains. Si elle l'aime autant et qu'elle n'y est pas encore allée, c'est qu'elle doit manquer de confiance en elle. Hors, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Cela me brise le cœur, mais je l'encourage donc à s'y rendre, et la regarde partir en courant avec le cœur lourd...

Et pourtant, comme j'aimerais la retenir...

.

.

POV Emma

.

Il est intact!

Mon cœur fait un bond et je pleure presque de soulagement. Ce dernier cadeau de Madame Stowner m'est plus précieux que tout. Elle a été comme une mère pour moi, et si je venais à perdre ce collier, ce serait comme la perdre une seconde fois.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le jour continue de défiler. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi... Peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir repartir à zéro et prendre un nouveau chemin.

Hans frappe à la porte de entre en me regardant avec une étrange tristesse dans les yeux. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais en cet instant précis, j'aimerais qu'il me refasse sa déclaration. J'ai eut si peur durant l'incendie, et il m'a sauvée avec tant de passion dans le regard que je me sens toute intimidée en sa présence. J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me dise que tout est fini, que tout va aller mieux.

Mais il reste debout, et m'encourage à aller rejoindre William. Quelque chose se brise en moi. Même Hans pense que je dois assumer mes actes et céder à cette homme? Je me sens blessée au plus profond de mon âme. Trouverais-je vraiment mon bonheur à aimer un homme qui n'est pas de mon monde? Pourrais-je vivre à une place qui ne m'est pas destinée?

Je me lève et part en courant. Je ne veux pas... Il ne doit pas me voir pleurer... Je ne veux pas attirer sa pitié.

Alors, je cours vers le Cristal Palace. Je dois être sure. Je dois parler à William, et m'assurer que lui appartenir est bien le seul moyen de le rendre heureux... Si seulement je ne me sentais pas aussi coupable de ne plus vouloir l'aimer, je pourrais sans doute trouver des raisons rationnelles pour le forcer à se séparer de moi.

C'est ce en quoi je crois. S'il peut être heureux sans moi, alors je pourrais moi-même être heureuse sans lui, sans me sentir coupable.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, l'histoire est mise en place, la suite sera narrée et se séparera totalement de la série.

Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, des envies, n'hésitez pas, je tâcherais de faire une fin qui plaise à tout le monde!^^

Kiss


End file.
